Conventional crossbows have bow limbs that are formed of synthetic composite materials, such as fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), which can include carbon-fiber reinforced plastic and/or fiberglass. These synthetic composite materials are expensive, difficult to manufacture, and subject to inconsistencies during manufacturing which can affect the performance of the crossbow.